


House/Cameron Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of House/Cameron, some side Cameron/Chase included, and side OT3 as well.Warnings: dark





	1. Insides

**He’s spent all day acting as if it doesn’t matter.**

**It’s a simple business arrangement. He’s doing what he has to, to get her back. If she had asked for a raise, he’d have made sure she got it. If she had asked for an apology for his behavior toward her in the past – the problems she hinted at that _hadn’t_ changed when Vogler left – he would have given her that, too.**

**But she didn’t ask for any of those things. She asked for one night out with him.**

**And that’s why his insides are all twisted up in knots.**


	2. Outsides

**On the outside, one of them is flawlessly beautiful – so physically well-formed, with such a pretty smile, that his patients choose to be deceived by his feeble attempts at convincing them that he really cares.**

**The other appears physically fragile – damaged – and in the bad moments, when the pain is at its worst, far older than his forty-nine years. He compliments the stark honesty of his appearance with his words, often brutal.**

**She’s seen what lies behind that flawless beauty – seen through to the self-absorbed child who took advantage of her in a momentary weakness. And, she’s heard the honest confession in the other’s words, watched with a breaking heart as he refused to take advantage of her need for his neediness.**

**Beautiful…ugly…**

**She sees them both every day, knows what lies beneath – knows which one she still wants.**

**She supposes that the outsides don’t really matter much, after all.**


	3. Giving In

Even after he’s rejected her advances, her feelings are still always there – maybe hidden in the background for the moment, maybe only revealed in an accidental glance when she thinks no one’s looking.  
  
He’s tempted – but he resists.  
  
He’d only crush her illusions.  
  
Usually, he enjoys shattering illusions; but it’d hurt them both too badly when it all fell apart.  
  
He’d rather leave her with her girlish hopes which will never come to pass.  
  
The day comes when he finds himself utterly alone – but she’s still there. That warmth is still present in her wide, knowing eyes. She places a gentle hand on his shoulder, and before he can stop himself, he’s turned his face toward that hand, eyes closed – silently longing for the comfort she represents.  
  
When she kneels in front of him and cautiously presses her lips to his, finally – House gives in.


	4. Spying

He walked into the observation room in search of them – and he found them.  
  
But not in the way he had expected.  
  
Something – a shirt or something – was probably draped over the camera recording one of the rooms, but it’s slipped down now to only cover half of it.  
  
And half is more than enough.  
  
He watches with wide eyes, taking in the way their bodies move together, listens to the soft moans they make that gradually become deeper, more primal sounds – and all he wants is to be there with them. He leans forward across the desk, and suddenly realizes with alarm that he’s accidentally pressed the intercom button, transmitting his own slightly labored breathing through the speakers in the room.  
  
Cameron and Chase go still for a moment, staring at the camera – and House holds his breath.  
  
Finally, Cameron smiles directly into the camera, smirking as she beckons with a single hand.  
  
“Well don’t just stand there staring, House. Why don’t you come join us?”


End file.
